


Off the Cuff

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Face-Fucking, M/M, rough blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney asks if he can tie up John.  John says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Cuff

Rodney fingered the leather cuffs nervously. They had cost an obscene amount of money, especially since he didn’t know if John would say yes, but if he did agree, Rodney wanted the best for him.

The door chimed, and he started to put them out of sight, only to have the door slide open. “Rodney, I know you’re in - “ John cut himself off, eyes focused on the cuffs in Rodney’s hands.

“Um, yeah, I’m here,” Rodney said nervously. “Uh, hi?”

“Hi,” John said absently, still focused on the leather. “Why are you holding that?”

“Oh. It’s, um, it’s for you.” Rodney held them out for John to inspect.

John took one of them and started to unbuckle it while looking Rodney in the eye. “For me to use on you? Or for me to wear?”

“The second?” Rodney said hopefully. John hadn’t run screaming, so this was already gong better than he’d expected. John didn’t say a word. He just held out his wrist and the cuff. Rodney’s hands were shaking - but only a little bit - when he wrapped the leather into place and buckled it shut.

John smiled and his eyes fluttered shut. He held out his other hand without saying a word, and Rodney put the second cuff on. He was rewarded with a moan so soft that he was almost not sure he’d actually heard it.

“Before I attach them, do you want to take off your shirt?” he asked. John stripped it off and threw it, nearly hitting Rodney in the face.

He didn’t wait for Rodney to suggest that he take his pants off - he just pushed them down, stepping out of his shoes at the same time. It left him naked other than the cuffs, and Rodney couldn’t do anything but admire him. Rodney only realized he was staring when John cleared his throat.

Rodney grabbed one of the cuffs and tugged John closer so that he could kiss him. As their lips met, he pulled John’s hands behind his back and fumbled with the clip until he got it hooked. He could tell when John felt the resistance, because he melted into Rodney’s arms and his kiss became frantic.

Pulling away from John’s mouth, Rodney gave him a gentle push towards the bed. John resisted for a moment, trying to get his mouth back on Rodney’s, but finally stumbled over, sitting on the edge.

Rodney unbuckled his pants as he followed, pulling his painfully hard cock as he went. “Can you - I want you to blow me,” he said, trying to sound demanding and not just hopelessly turned on. John nodded, his eyes wide and his mouth already opening. All Rodney had to do was step forward and slide in.

John had never held back on blowjobs, but it had never been this hot before. The muscles in John’s shoulders and back tensed as he struggled against the cuffs for a moment, and he was making the hottest fucking sounds - moans and choked off gasps.

Rodney wrapped one hand around the back of John’s neck. “Let me do it, okay?”

With his mouth full, John couldn’t really nod or answer, though his attempt was obvious. Rodney slowly slid his cock in deeper, letting the head nudge the back of John’s throat. Just as John started to choke, he pulled back a little. John pressed back against his hand hard enough that Rodney’s cock slid all the way out, and then he said, “Fuck my mouth, Rodney. You know you want to.”

His balls pulled up tight at John’s words. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, wanting to be convinced.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” John said, voice certain. “C’mon. Haven’t you wanted to just shove your cock down my throat.”

Rodney couldn’t stop the whimper. “God yes, “ he murmured as he grabbed the back of John’s neck again. Wrapping the other in John’s hair, he pushed his cock back into his mouth. When John leaned forward, he held him still and pushed in deep. Hot wet suction surrounded his cock.

As he slowly slid deeper, he fought to keep control, not to just take. But the sounds that John was making were amazing, and the vibrations were rattling up his spine, threatening to make his brain disengage entirely.

He pushed in more forcefully, nudging into John’s throat, and John groaned loudly. “You like this?” Rodney asked, more than a little shocked.

Obviously, John couldn’t answer, but his eyes called Rodney a moron. Rodney laughed weakly. “Yeah, dumb question.” His hips continued to thrust, almost out of Rodney’s control, and John whimpered.

On the next stroke in, John tipped his head slightly, and Rodney slid in deeper than he ever had with anyone. The head of his cock was deep in John’s throat, and John’s nose was pressed against his pubic hair.

Rodney froze for a moment, but when John started to choke, he pulled back frantically, all the way out. “Again,” John ordered, voice hoarse.

“No!” Rodney couldn’t believe that John wanted that, even though the thought turned him on more than he thought possible. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

John just said, “Again,” one more time and opened his mouth.

He couldn’t help himself. He did what his cock demanded and pushed back in. As John accepted his thrusts, he got more eager, more desperate, until he was fucking John’s mouth almost roughly.

John continued to groan, pleasure washing across his features. A quick glance further down showed that his cock was rock hard, the head glistening with pre-come. “After I come, I’m going to jerk you off,” he said, panting as he continued to thrust.

Making eager sounds, John added suction. The additional stimulation was more than Rodney could handle and he came with all the intensity of jumping off a cliff.

He came back to himself when John started to push back against his hands, realizing that John couldn’t breathe. Hurriedly, he pulled out. “Are you okay?” he asked.

John flopped back onto his cuffed hands. “Please, Rodney, get me off,” he begged.

Rodney wrapped his hand around John’s cock tightly and pulled a half dozen times before John came with a cry. He couldn’t help it, he had to kiss John. Ignoring how wobbly his muscles were, he bent down and took John’s mouth, tasting himself.

It made him a little crazy, and he only stopped kissing when John turned his head away, making sounds of discomfort. He pulled back, and John started to struggle to sit up. As soon as Rodney realized what he was doing, he helped him up.

“Do you think you can let me get my hands in front of me?” John asked, sounding pained.

“Oh, of course,” Rodney said, hands searching out the clip to release the cuffs. As soon as he was loose, John brought his hands forward and stretched.

“Thank you,” Rodney said, more than a little amazed by what John had allowed - hell, encouraged.

“It was awesome,” John said, voice still rough.

Rodney’s cock jumped at the way John’s voice reflected what they’d been doing. “So maybe we can do it again?” he asked hesitantly.

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
